ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Zero/Merchandise
Zero's various forms have received releases in the Ultra Hero Series line, the Ultra Hero 500 line, and the Ultra Act line. Bandai Ultra Hero Series *'Ultraman Zero' (2009) **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **ID number: 40 **Price: 800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112589866 **Materials: PVC :Released as part of the second wave of the 2009 Ultra Hero Series lineup, Ultraman Zero is a 6-inch soft vinyl figure with 3 points of articulation, and is casted in blue (upper body) and red (lower body) plastic. 40ultramanzero.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman Zero ~Special Color Ver~' (2009) **Release Date: 2009 **Materials: PVC :This Ultraman Zero is a clear redeco of the first figure above, sporting a clear blue soft vinyl plastic with metallic paint applications. *'Ultraman Zero VS Ultraman Belial' (Ultra City Series set, 2009) **Release Date: December 26, 2009 **ID Number: 03 **Price: 4320 **JAN/ISBN: 4543112593474 **Materials: PVC (figures), ABS (buildings) :This unchanged Ultraman Zero figure is available with this Ultra City Series playset, along with a similarily unchanged Ultraman Belial. *'Techtor Gear Zero' (2010) **Release Date: April 24, 2009 **ID Number: EX **Price: 800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112621207 **Materials: PVC :Released as part of the EX figures, this new mold of Zero is based on his Techtor Gear equipment seen in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. 10114266a.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman Zero ~Zero Twin Sword ver (Full Clear)~' (2010) **Release Date: July 2010 **ID Number: SP **Materials: PVC **Accessories: Zero Twin Sword :Exclusive to UltFest 2010 and Ultraman Shop, this Ultraman Zero figure features a newly retooled torso/head and right arm to accommodate the new Zero Twin Sword accessory. Like the other exclusive figure above, this figure is also casted in clear blue with metallic paint apps. *'Galactic Battle! Ultraman Zero VS Ultraman Belial' (Sound Ultra City playset, 2010) **Release Date: November 20, 2011 **ID Number: DX **JAN/ISBN: 454311262723 **Materials: PVC (figures), ABS (buildings, sound boxes) :The exclusive Zero Twin Sword retool of the figure was later released in standard paint applications for this set. *'Ultimate Zero' (2010) **Release Date: **ID Number: EX **Price: 1080 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112649744 **Materials: PVC :Ultimate Zero is a new mold is based on Ultraman Zero's new form when he merged with Ultimate Aegis in the movie. Unlike most of the standard releases and like Kaiser Belial, Ultimate Zero is packed in a traditional Ultra Hero Series packaging. UHS-EX-Ultimate-Zero-box.jpg|packaging *'Ultimate Zero Clear Metallic Ver.' (2010) **Release Date: December 2010 **ID Number: SP **Price: 1080 yen **Materials: PVC :This exclusive Ultimate Zero figure is a redeco of the said figure, featuring clear blue vinyl with metallic paint applications. His Ultimate Aegis parts are also coated with yellowish silver paint. : Ultimate Zero Clear Metallic ver is released for customers who had bought the advanced tickets to the movie. *'Strong-Corona Zero' (2012) **Release Date: August 11, 2012 **ID Number: EX **Price: 800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112741660 **Materials: PVC UHEX-StrongCorona-Zero-pkg.jpg|Packaging *'Luna-Miracle Zero' (2012) **Release Date: August 11, 2012 **ID Number: EX **Price: 800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112741646 **Materials: PVC TOY-TOK-2526.jpg|Packaging *'Shining Ultraman Zero' (2013) **Release Date: MArch 23, 2010 **ID Number: EX **Price: 800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112801364 **Materials: PVC :Shining Ultraman Zero is an all-new mold based on his appearance in the last 2 episodes of Ultra Zero Fight. UHEX-Shining-Zero-box.jpg|packaging *'Zero Darkness' (2013) **Release Date: March 23, 2010 **ID Number: EX **Price: 800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112801357 **Materials: PVC :Another new mold that is based on Zero's appearance which was possessed by Belial. Like Shining Zero, a number of his back details are omitted for cost reasons. UHEX-Zero-Darkness-box.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraseven & Ultraman Zero SPECIAL SET' (2-pack 2017) **Release Date: January 28, 2017 **Price: 3780 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660087427 **Materials: PVC :In 2017, the original Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Zero figure is once again available as a 2-pack with his father Ultraseven. While the paint mask is identical, the only changes & omissions are the darker yellow eyes & the slight lack of paint on the back of the head. *'Ultraman Zero ~Ultra Zero Lance ver (Metallic Color)~' (2010) **Release Date: November 2010 **ID Number: SP **Materials: PVC **Accessories: Ultra Zero Lance :Limited to Ultraman-related event and again Ultraman Shop, this Ultraman Zero figure is another redeco of the original figure in metallic colors but uses the new right arm included in the Zero Twin Sword retool. This figure is entirely cast in red soft vinyl. He also uses the packaging similar to old Ultra Hero Series figures. Ultra-Act Italicized items are exclusives. *'Ultraman Zero' (2010) **Release Date: September 25, 2010 **Price: 3200 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112591326 **Materials: PVC, ABS **Accessories: 5 pairs of extra hands (Relaxed, Knife hands, Holding (3 pairs), 2 pointing right hands), Slugger-less head, 2 Zero Sluggers, Red Color Timer, Zero Twin Shoot chest piece, waist cover piece, Zero Twin Sword, Display Stand adapter :ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Zero is an extremely poseable action figure that features multiple points of articulation, interchangeable hands, & his trademark special effect parts. :Care must be taken while swapping the hand parts: the wrist joints are somewhat prone to breakage if not handled with care. *'Ultimate Zero' (2011) **Release Date: January 22, 2011 **Price: 3800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112655622 **Materials: PVC, ABS **Accessories: 3 pairs of extra hands (Relaxed, Knife hands, Holding), Red Color Timer, Zero Braclet, Ultimate Aegis parts (Ultimate Zero Sword, separate chest armor, Shield), Ultra Zero Lance, Lance hilt :Ultimate Zero is a re-release of the first mold with new (and non-removable) Ultimate Aegis Armor. He also comes with an extra Ultra Zero Lance and the Zero Bracelet accessories. *'Ultraman Zero' (Renewal Ver, 2014) **Release Date: January 31, 2014 **Price: 4500 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112831415 **Materials: PVC, ABS **Accessories: 5 pairs of extra hands (Relaxed, Knife hands, Holding (3 pairs), 2 pointing right hands), Slugger-less head, 2 Zero Sluggers (normal), 2 Zero Sluggers (with effect parts), Red Color Timer, Zero Twin Shoot chest piece, Wide Shot effect piece + hand part, Double Flasher effect part, Zero Twin Sword, bent shoulder flaps, Display Stand adapter :This Ultra-Act Ultraman Zero is an all-new mold that features improved proportions, and extra accessories with effect parts. Zero also comes with bent shoulder flaps to compensate his wider shoulder articulation and a Double Flasher effect part that goes with the renewal version of the Ultra-Act Ultraman Leo figure. *''Strong-Corona Zero & Luna-Miracle Zero'' (2-pack, 2014) **Release Date: January 31, 2014 **Price: 8200 yen **JAN/ISBN: TBA **Materials: PVC, ABS **Accessories: ***Shared with both figures: 5 pairs of extra hands (Relaxed, Knife hands, Holding (3 pairs), 2 pointing right hands), Slugger-less head, 2 Zero Sluggers, Red Color Timer, bent shoulder flaps, Display Stand adapter ***Other accessories: Garnate Buster effect part, Zero Deflector, Ultra Zero Lance (retracted), Ultra Zero Lance (extended), Ultra Zero Lance heads (attack), Ultra Zero Defender, Revolium Smash effect, Ultra Zero Bracelet :Strong-Corona Zero & Luna-Miracle Zero is a Tamashii webshop exclusive redecoes of the Ultra-Act Ultraman Zero (Renewal) figures. Other than their respective accessories, the 2-pack also comes with an extra Ultra Zero Lances (extended and retracted) with interchangeable spear heads, an Ultra Zero Bracelet, and a Zero Deflector shield for the original mold. :The 2-pack is available for preorder at that Tamashii Webshop on February 17, 2014, at 4pm till April 27, 2014, at 11pm. The item will be shipped on July 27. *''Ultimate Zero'' (Renewal, 2014) **Release Date: September 19, 2014 **Price: 4860 yen **JAN/ISBN: **Materials: PVC, ABS **Accessories: 2 pairs of extra hands (Relaxed, Knife hands), 2 pointing right hands, Ultimate Braclet, Final Ultimate Zero, Energy string + hand, Display Stand adapter :Like the first Ultimate Zero figure, The renewal version of the Ultra-Act Ultraman Zero is once again released with non-removable Ultimate Aegis parts, and it comes with an individual Ultimate Bracelet and the Final Ultimate Zero for the renewal mold. :Ultimate Zero is available for preorder at that Tamashii Webshop on April 25, 2014, at 4pm till June 29, 2014, at 11pm. The item will be shipped on September 19. Ultra Hero 500 *'Ultraman Zero' (Ultra Hero 500, 2013) **Release Date: September 7, 2013 **ID Number: 21 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112777874 **Materials: PVC : Ultra Hero 500 Ultraman Zero is a smaller-sized (14cm) figure. Zero also features a molded Ultimate Brace on his left arm, and he features a stamp that is compatible with the DX Ginga Spark. If scanned, the device will call out "UltraLive! Ultraman Zero!" and one of his grunts are played next. : Although the figure's details seem to be entirely painted, one notable omission is the silver paint seen on the back of his head. : Along with the rest of the Ultra Hero 500 figures, Ultraman Zero is rebranded as an Ultra Hero Series figure, omitting the stamp on his leg and replacing the round Ultra Hero 500 card with a rounded rectangle Ultra Hero Series card. *'Ultraman Zero Beyond' (Ultra Hero Series, 2017) **Release Date: August 26, 2018 **ID Number: 45 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660167273 **Materials: PVC : Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Zero Beyond is an all-new mold based on his appearance in Ultraman Geed. Molded in silverish PVC plastic, Ultraman Zero Beyond features purple striping and some metallic blue (color timer, forehead), silver, and metallic yellow (eyes) paint operations. :Like current Ultra Hero Series releases, Ultraman Zero Beyond does not feature any groove on the left leg and an UltLive stamp. *'Ultraman Zero (Transformation Color Ver.)' **Release Date: December 23, 2017 **JAN/ISBN: TBA **Materials: PVC :Released as a prize figure for the claw machine games in Japan, this Ultraman Zero figure is a redeco of the Ultra Hero 500 toy, featuring translucent PVC plastic. While most of the paint applications are the same, the red paint on the arms and the majority of the rear details are omitted. S.H.Figuarts Italicized items are exclusives. *''Ultraman Zero Beyond'' (2018) **Release Date: November 25, 2018 **Price: 5,940 yen **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4573102550125 **Accessories: 1 pair of holding hands, 1 pair of knife-hands, 1 pair of clawed hands, 1 pair of V-sign hands, 1 pair of battle stance hands, 1 pair of Beyond Twin Edges, 2 Beyond Punch Effects, Red Color timer :S.H.Figuarts Ultraman Zero Beyond is a 150mm tall poseable action figure based on his appearance in the TV series. Zero Beyond features similar articulation points as per the norm to collectible action figures like Ultra-Act. :In addition to the swappable hands and color timer, Ultraman Zero Beyond also comes with a pair of translucent Beyond Twin Edges, and effect parts for the Beyond Punch. :Ultraman Zero Beyond is available exclusively as a Tamashii Webshop exclusive, and it can be ordered between 29th of June, 2018 from 16:00JST until the 21st of August, 2018 at 23:00JST, and the product will be shipped this November 22, 2018. *'Ultraman Zero' (2019) **Release Date: February 16, 2019 **Price: 5,940 yen **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4573102553041 **Accessories: 1 pair of holding hands (Zero Sluggers), 1 pair of holding hands (Zero Twin Sword), 1 pair of knife-hands, 1 pair of clawed hands, Right V-sign hands, Left battle stance hand, Right battle stance hand, Zero Twin Shoot/Color Timer, Red Color Timer, Alternate head (w/o Sluggers), Ultimate Bracelet forearm : This S.H.Figuarts Ultraman Zero is based on his default appearance seen in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Ultraman Zero also comes with his trademark accessories (including an alternate Slugger-less head), and he features a replaceable left forearm (with a molded Ultimate Bracelet) if one wishes to recreate his post-''The Revenge of Belial'' appearance. Ultra Action Figure *'Ultraman Zero' (2018) **Release Date: Late February 2018 **Price: 1,800 yen **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4549660219019 :Ultra Action Figure Ultraman Zero is an all-new mold that shares engineering (notably the poseable 2+2 fingers) with Ultra Change Series/Kamen Rider Action figures. :Like all Ultra Action Figure toys, He features a packaging similar to the 2009's Ultra Hero Series' figures. Zero's rear details are mostly omitted as well. Gallery ULTRA-ACT_ULTRAMAN_ZERO3_16CM_SEPT2010_BANDAI_3360.jpg 1233969_502821809809256_332196095_n.jpg|Leo Zero Double Flasher 0ae298b4b6f6a4d5f83fd80cd60f1d88.image.500x500.jpg|Shinning Zero Spark Doll (Unconfirm) mGIGzHudULRwY7DQKRDtT4Q.jpg|Ultraman Zero Spark Doll imagedhshbdbsbw.jpg Ultimate Zero.jpg|Ultimate Zero image.zero 45.jpg zerosp.JPG|Ultra Hero Series SP Metallic finish Zero (2009 Movie Exclusive) UltraActZeroSeries01.jpeg Silver Zero.jpeg 20476140_1821665731182032_3637420209671543452_n.jpg|Ultra Hero 500: Ultraman Zero Beyond ZeroHenshinSofubi.jpg|Ultraman Zero Transformation Color ver. id:Ultraman Zero/Barang dagangan Category:Merchandise